Felicia Scorpio (Kristina Wagner)
Felicia Scorpio (née Cummings, previously Jones and Scorpio-Jones) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She came in the 1980s as an Aztec princess who married spy Frisco Jones and commissioner Mac Scorpio. After returning for a brief time in 2007, Felicia returned to GH ''in April 2012 and has stayed there since on a recurring basis. Storylines |-|1984-91= Felicia arrived in Port Charles in 1984, dressed as a boy and intent on getting back an Aztec heirloom, in the form of a ring that Frisco Jones had purchased years earlier. Felicia claimed the ring as hers and had every intention of getting her property back. While attempting to get her ring back, Felicia quickly attracted Frisco and the two started to fall in love. But Felicia was engaged to the treacherous Peter Harrell and therefore couldn't take her relationship with Frisco any further at the time. After the ring dilemma was settled, Frisco and Felicia traveled to Mexico with Robert Scorpio and his wife Holly Sutton in search of a treasure. Along the way, Felicia also attracted the attention of Sean Donely, but after she turned him down, he became more of a father figure to her and nicknamed her "princess." A year later, Felicia became entangled in another adventure and this one took place in the Asian Quarter. While there, she befriended Jade Soong, the granddaughter of the evil villain Mr. Wu and helped Robert and Anna Devane, with their young daughter Robin Scorpio. She also helped Frisco and Sean stop Mr. Wu's reign of terror and bring him down. After the Asian Quarter adventure, Frisco and Felicia progressed in their relationship and began to date more steadily. Together they moved into a small studio apartment at Bobbie Spencer's Brownstone. After coming to terms with his chosen occupation, Frisco and Felicia are finally married in 1986. They married at the Brownstone and since Frisco was in the police academy and could not travel away, Sean gifted them with a private honeymoon in his penthouse. In 1988, Frisco was presumably killed while undercover for the WSB and after a period of mourning, Felicia attempted to move on and married Lucy Coe's cousin Colton Shore. It turns out that Colton had been involuntarily involved in the attack that left Frisco for dead and in 1989, Frisco turned up alive and well just in time to see Felicia marrying the man who tried to kill him in the city's park. Felicia was unable to chose between Frisco and Colton. After getting into an accident, she developed amnesia and befriended Colton's younger brother Decker Moss. Felicia soon realizes that Frisco is the one for her and she reunites with her lover. In 1990, they are once again married in a small wedding at Sean's penthouse. After their wedding the two go to Europe on what Felicia thinks is a music tour, but in actuality it was really Frisco on secret assignment for the WSB again. While there, Felicia is kidnapped by ex-DVX boss Cesar Faison, but Frisco and Sean rescue her and the three of them return to Port Charles. Later, after accidently overhearing Frisco talking with a WSB agent about rejoining, Felicia, who has just learned that she's pregnant, runs away to her grandmother's hacienda in Texas. However upon hearing that Frisco's been hurt, she returns to Port Charles. Frisco and Felicia are reunited again and soon their daughter Maxie Jones is born in 1991. |-|1992-2005= A year later Frisco, Felicia and Maxie moved back to her family's hacienda in Texas. Felicia was constantly worried about the danger that her husband faced and no longer able to take the worry that was eating away at her, Felicia left Frisco. After their divorce, Felicia became involved with the crazy Dr. Ryan Chamberlain. When Felicia saw Ryan murder his wife Gloria, she left Texas with Maxie and returned to Port Charles. The night she returned, an unknown man grabbed Felicia, covered her mouth with a drugged soaked cloth leaving her unconscious on the ground, when she awoke she had amnesia. Felicia later got her memory back while on a cabin holiday with Ryan, she attacked Ryan in self-defense, but was charged with trying to kill him. In Port Charles, Mac Scorpio and Sean tried to protect her from Ryan. Ryan had her committed to an insane asylum, but Mac helped her to escape. Mac and Felicia then went on the run together and the two eventually fell in love. Mac and Felicia almost married in 1994, but the wedding is called off after Ryan crashes the ceremony with a bomb. After dealing with Ryan, Mac and Felicia once again tried to make it down the aisle, but before they got the chance, Maxie got sick with Kawasaki syndrome. Mac tracks down Frisco and brings him back to Port Charles for Maxie. With Frisco, Felicia, and Mac surrounding her with love and support Maxie recovers from her illness. Frisco and Felicia celebrate their daughter's recovery by making love and soon after Felicia becomes pregnant with Frisco's child again. Mac is devastated by the news, but still continues to support Felicia. After Frisco leaves again, Felicia gives birth to their second child on the floor of Luke's club. She delivers another girl and they name the baby Georgie Jones. In 1995, Felicia gets involved with Dr. Tom Hardy, but when she becomes the victim of another stalker she starts to suspect Tom. However a year later it is revealed that her stalker is Kevin Collins, who is suffering from a nervous breakdown and not Tom. The strain on Tom and Felicia's relationship increases and they finally end it for good, in which Tom returns to Africa. Felicia moves on and resumes her relationship with Mac and in 1998, they are finally married. Their wedding was originally supposed to be a double wedding with their best friends Kevin and Lucy Coe, but Kevin and Lucy's wedding was called off when Eve crashed the ceremony and revealed that Lucy was responsible for Serena Baldwin's accident. In 1999, Felicia was given the task of writing down Lila Quartermaine's memoirs by Lila's grandson Ned Ashton. Felicia used this commission as an excuse to go on several adventures with Luke Spencer. While off of an adventure, Felicia is kidnapped yet again, this time by the presumed dead Cesar Faison. Felicia is rescued and able to move on with her life. In 2000, Mac and Felicia's marriage begins to fall apart when Mac starts to believe that Felicia is having an affair with Luke. He could no longer put up with Luke and Felicia's mysterious trips and adventures and in 2001, Felicia and Mac divorce. After their divorce, Felicia continued to pursue Luke and the two embark on a romantic relationship. After Mac is hurt in the Port Charles Hotel fire in 2004, Felicia returns back to Port Charles, determined to rebuild her family. Even though they are divorced, Mac and Felicia reconcile and together they move back into the Scorpio House with Maxie and Georgie. |-|2007-16= In 2007, a devastated Felicia returns to Port Charles to attend her youngest daughter Georgie's funeral after she is killed by the Text Message Killer. While in town she tells Maxie that she was with their father Frisco and Georgie had tried to stay in contact with her through letters. After coming back to town and hearing of Georgie's death, her ex-husband Dillon Quartermaine visited Felicia and Maxie to comfort them over the loss of Georgie. During Georgie's funeral, Felicia's older daughter Maxie angrily lashed out on her for being absent from her and Georgie's lives. She berated Felicia for abandoning them and told her to leave the funeral or she would since she had no right to be there. Not wanting to cause anymore conflict a heartbroken Felicia left and Maxie later found her mother crying over Georgie's grave. Felicia tried to mend fences with Maxie as best as she could, but Maxie still continues to hold a grudge against her mother and has little use for Felicia. After the funeral, Felicia decides to stay in Port Charles to help Mac and the PCPD catch the man who murdered her daughter. When the Text Message Killer is found and stopped, Felicia says her goodbyes and once again leaves Port Charles and returns to Texas. Felicia returned to Port Charles in April 2012, for Maxie's murder trail for Lisa Niles. She did not commit the crime, but she wanted to anyway because she felt her life was "over" since her cousin Robin died, and she thought she killed Robin. Maxie gets 20 years in prison, leaving Felicia heartbroken. Spinelli then tells everyone that Matt killed Lisa. However, with the help of Mac, Maxie's ex-boyfriend Spinelli, and Maxie's current boyfriend Matt they are able to get Maxie out of prison without Matt going either - Maxie marrying Matt, so she doesn't have to testify against him. The plan works, but Matt still feels guilty for Lisa's death. In June, Matt turns himself in to police and gets sentenced to 5 years in prison, leaving Maxie very upset. During all of this, Mac and Felicia work things out and begin dating. They then get a Metro Court room together, and had Mac's great niece, Emma, over for sleepovers. Felicia is very supportive of Maxie when she tells Felicia and Mac that she is the surrogate for Lulu and Dante's baby. However, unknown to Felicia, Maxie miscarriaged Lulu and Dante's baby and is carrying her baby with Spinelli. In February 2013, a love triangle emerges when Frisco Jones comes back to town and says that he wants Felicia back. On April 5, Frisco proposes marriage to Felicia after his serenade to her during the 2013 Nurses' Ball. She rejects this and Frisco leave town, devastating Maxie who had reconnected with him. Felicia later proposes marriage to Mac Scorpio, which he accepts. In August 2013, Felicia ends up marrying Mac. In 2014, Felicia keeps Lucy's secret about her affair with Scott Baldwin. Eventually the truth comes out and Lucy is a wreck. In April 2014, con artist Levi Dunkleman comes to town after Felicia's Aztec jewels. Levi researches the Jones family and gets close to Maxie by posing as a self-help guru who she met in Australia. Everyone in Maxie's life disapproves of her relationship with Levi, so Felicia tries to be supportive for Maxie's sake. However, on Maxie's wedding day to Levi, his con is blown by Detective Nathan West. Levi, who has already stolen the Aztec necklace, takes Maxie hostage and forces Felicia to hand over the rest of the jewels. Felicia does so and pleads for him to let Maxie go, but Levi refuses, shoots Mac, and kidnaps Maxie along with Lulu Falconeri. On August 27, Scribner reveals that Levi Dunkleman is an alias. Levi's real name is Peter Harrell, Jr., making him the son of Felicia's ex-fiance, Peter Harrell, Sr. In September, Maxie, Lulu, Dante, and Nathan are saved and Maxie reunites with her mother In January 2015, it is revealed that Felicia lost the mayoral election against Janice Lomax, but Lomax tampered with the votes with the help of Agent Kyle Sloane and Nikolas Cassadine. On February 29, 2016 Felicia goes to General Hospital to see Nathan, her daughter's boyfriend who was just shot. Before she goes to his room she runs into Anna and they talk for a little bit and then she goes to see Nathan. Later, her and Maxie buy Nathan a stuff dog, since he said Claudette was a dog he had as a kid. Family tree See also *Frisco and Felicia Jones *Mac and Felicia Scorpio References Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional nobility Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional politicians